People change
by pixyfairy120
Summary: My take on severitus challenge Severus is Harry's father.
1. ch 1

Disclaimer: All characters so far belong to J K Rowling.  
  
Once again Harry had a horrible summer holiday. They just seem to get worse each time. This summer he kept having nightmares about the events that had taken place at Hogwarts that year. Most of the dreams were of the third task. Having seen Voldemorts rebirth and Cedrics death was too much for him. He also saw the death eater's recent tortures/murders. There were many times that he couldn't handle it and just felt as though he needed someone to talk to. He wrote to Ron and Hermione but not about his dreams/visions. He didn't feel as if they'd understand what he was going through. He also couldn't write Sirius about them because he would over react. He just needed someone there to be with him and to talk to him about these things.  
  
Another problem was that on his birthday he started noticing subtle changes in his appearance. His hair was a lot more manageable; not the mess it had previously been. Also his face became more sharp and pale with each day that went by. His eyesight also started improving. He wanted an explanation of why this was happening to him. It was starting to scare him. His aunt and uncle didn't appear to pay any attention to his new appearance. They never really pay any attention to him so it didn't surprise him that they didn't notice.  
  
Harry just wanted to go back to Hogwarts so he could be near people who actually cared about him. He was sick of being around the Dursley's when they treated him as though he was a pebble in their shoe.  
  
AN: Sorry it's so short the next was will more then likely never be this short. 


	2. ch 2

Harry went to platform 9 ¾ at 9:30 on the morning of September the first. He had to go that early because that was the only time he would be able to get a ride from Uncle Vernon. He went to a compartment toward the back of the train and must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew the train was moving. He looked up to see Ron and Hermione in the middle of their usual argument.  
  
"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" asked Harry. They were kind of shocked. They hadn't realized he had woken up.  
  
"You just looked too peaceful to wake up. Harry you look so tired have you slept at all this summer?" said Hermione sounding kind of sad.  
  
"I wasn't able to sleep very well this summer. I guess I had a lot on my mind." Said Harry looking down not wanting to remember the events he dreamed about.  
  
"Oh Harry I'm sorry I didn't know it was that bad. Why didn't you owl us about it?" she looked like she was almost going to break out into tears.  
  
'Why are girls so sensitive?' he couldn't but think that to himself. "I guess I didn't want to worry you," he said in response.  
  
They rode the rest of the way to Hogwarts mostly in silence. They didn't have much to say to each other. Harry and Ron played wizards chess while Hermione was practically trying to memorize her transfiguration book. When they got to Hogwarts they went straight to the great hall. Harry looked up at the head table to see who the new DADA teacher was but he didn't see anyone he didn't recognize. Harry eyes wandered to where Professor Snape was sitting. He saw that he was looking at him with a weird mixture of emotions in his eyes. It looked as though he was shocked, but still what appeared to be caring, and also a look of disgust as usual. Harry didn't know what it meant so he just pushed it aside as nothing. Then Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to give his usual start of term announcement.  
  
"I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is named that for a reason. Also your new DADA teacher has not arrived yet but shall be here later tonight. Her name is Professor Naves so when she arrives please show her the respect you /should/ show all professors. I leave you with that. Prefects please lead your house members to their dormitories."  
  
With that everyone left to get a good night sleep before they stated classes the next morning. Yeah right. Harry was lucky if he fell asleep before midnight. All of the Gryffindors were in an uproar. It was mostly about the new DADA teacher. Everyone was intrigued and didn't want to have to wait until the next day to find out who she was. 


	3. ch 3

It was the next day down at breakfast when all the trouble that year began. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table when the person he despised the most came up to him.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter and Company."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" piped in Ron; Harry had never heard anyone use so much hatred in one sentence before.  
  
"I just wanted to see how my favorite rivals are doing."  
  
"Yes that's what we are, rivals. So leave us alone because we were just fine before you came over here," said Hermione with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Well it looks like my work here is done. Oh and Potter? You might want to cut your hair. You're starting to look like our dear potions master. Tata" and with that he was gone.  
  
"Did he just say tata? That was kind of odd." Said Hermione her look of disgust replaced with a look of humor.  
  
"Well he is Malfoy what did you expect?"  
  
"Harry you know you really are starting to look like Snape though, even if it is just mostly the hair."  
  
"Well since my aunt and uncle decided they didn't want to waste anymore good money on getting my hair cut I got stuck with it. What do you mean /mostly/ the hair?"  
  
"Nothing just forget I mentioned it," said Ron.  
  
Professor McGonagall gave everyone their time tables and the trio headed off to double potions with the slytherins.  
  
***Potions class***  
  
"Potter," snarled Professor Snape.  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
"You're not paying attention to your work. You just added twice as much toadstool as is needed. Dispose of that mess and report here tonight to make it up,"  
  
"Yes sir," said Harry cleaning up the mess his potion made.  
  
"At least you're not as arrogant as your father is, and too prideful to admit when you make a mistake. You appear to be making progress." Harry didn't notice how Snape said it.  
  
"Why do you always put my father down sir? Why do you hate him so?" asked Harry forgetting he was in the middle of class.  
  
"I hate your father because he's an ignorant fool who puts himself before the people that mean the most to him."  
  
"You are unbelievable Professor. How could you talk like that about a man you hardly knew?" Harry didn't wait around for Snape to answer.  
  
If he did he may have caught the sentence said next even though he said it so low only he could here it. "I never said who your father was." Once he said this he felt a single tear running down the side of his face. 


	4. ch 4

***Later that day in DADA****  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the DADA classroom waiting for the new teacher to arrive.  
  
"I can't believe you said that to Professor Snape. Harry what were you thinking?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know what got into me. I guess I was just getting frustrated with him always saying things about my parents."  
  
"You know you should really pay more attention to how he acts and what he says." Hermione said. She saw and heard perfectly everything that professor Snape said and did. She just didn't know if she should tell him or not. Harry didn't have the chance to reply because a woman with long red hair who appeared to be in her mid thirties walked into the room.  
  
"Hello everyone, I am Professor Naves your new teacher. Maybe I'll last longer then your previous ones, Hmmm?" she seemed vaguely familiar but Harry couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Today we will learn about how to ward off vampires. Can anyone tell me what is most commonly used to ward off vampires? Ah yes you miss and could you tell me your name please?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, Professor Garlic is most commonly used to ward off vampires. They are allergic to it and if they are around it for long periods of time they will either faint or die depending on how long they are around it," Said Hermione with her usual 'I know EVERYTHING' tone.  
  
"Yes, thank you that is correct ten points to Gryffindor. Now can anyone besides Miss Granger tell me how to ward one off if their isn't any garlic around?" no one rose their hand. "All right turn to page fifteen in your textbook and we shall read about it."  
  
"Alright class I expect each one of you to write a four paragraph page on how to tell if someone is a vampire and how to ward them off due next week. Class dismissed."  
  
After they left the room Harry and Ron went back to the common room while Hermione went straight to the library to start her essay.  
  
"I honestly don't see why she has to do her homework the day it's assigned," Said Ron who was a major procrastinator.  
  
"Maybe it's so she's not always rushing through it like we are. Maybe we should start on our essays," Said Harry matter-of-factly.  
  
Ron picked up a picture of Harry's mom and said "Harry you know what? The resemblance between Professor Naves and your mum is remarkable."  
  
"Wow, I didn't notice it before." said Harry as him and Ron headed down to the great hall for dinner. 


	5. ch 5

That night when Harry went to make up the potion with Snape he was planning on apologizing for how he spoke in class today but he wasn't sure if he would be able to get through it. He had no idea what he would say. That he was sorry that he hated his father so much? He couldn't say that for obvious reasons so what was he suppose to say? He decided that he would just go through it and whatever is supposed to happen will take place. That all he could ask for.  
  
"Harry, make your potion and then I need to talk to you in my office." Snape said without his usual sneer.  
  
"Yes professor." 'Oh no, he's probably planning on cursing me or something because of what happened earlier.  
  
Harry finished the potion flawlessly in less then ten minutes. He made a specific note to make sure he put in the right amount of toadstool this time. 'I should have just done it correctly earlier it was quite simple, and now because I wasn't I have to spend the next I don't know how much time getting yelled at by Snape, which could have been avoided'.  
  
Harry walked into Professor Snapes office and saw Professor Naves in there. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation. "Professor Snape? I've finished the potion. You said you wanted to talk to me?" Harry really wished he could just make a u-turn right out of that office but that wasn't a choice at the moment.  
  
"Yes Harry, there's something we needed to talk to you about. Something we should have told you a long time ago. The only reason were telling you now is because recent events are making it impossible to hide from you and we wanted to tell you before you heard it from someone else." Snape said with an absence of his usual hatred.  
  
"Ok," said Harry sounding a bit surprised at Snapes tone of voice.  
  
"Well, take a seat and we shall begin," Said Professor Naves.  
  
"How long is this going to take? I do have classes in the morning."  
  
"Alright Harry I guess I'll begin so that you can go back soon. The thing is Harry that I've been acting when I was around you all these years. I truly wish to get to know you and I just want you to trust me and know that what I'm about to tell you will be hard to believe. Even if what she has to tell you is even more bizarre," he said pointing at Professor Naves. "But you got to trust us and know that we are telling you the truth."  
  
"Alright Professor I'll listen."  
  
"Harry, I wanted to tell you that I don't hate you nor did I hate James Potter. The things I said to you in class today. That was a truth I needed to face I meant what I said about your father."  
  
"I don't understand Professor I thought you said you didn't hate my father."  
  
"No I didn't I said I hated your father, I still do I just can't seem to forgive myself for not doing something about the way those relatives of yours treated you." Said Professor Snape looking like a weak man who was about to break down and sob."  
  
"What exactly are you saying Professor?" Harry was confused with Snapes words.  
  
"Harry, /I'm/ your father." Harry was utterly speechless. 


	6. ch 6

Harry didn't know what to say. He was hoping that he had heard his Professor incorrectly.  
  
"Did I hear you correctly Professor?" Harry asked in a voice no louder then a small Child's.  
  
"If you heard me say I was your father then yes, you did."  
  
"Wait you said that what Professor Naves had to tell me was even harder to believe how is that? What are you going to tell me that you're my mother?" Harry couldn't think of anything else that could be more bizarre.  
  
"Um... Yes?" said Professor Naves.  
  
"Ok, that's just too much. I'm leaving now." Harry said making to leave.  
  
"No wait. Please Harry; you said you would hear us out." Professor Snape looked kind of hurt.  
  
"Well professor you were right. It is hard to believe. How are you my father and not James Potter? How are you my dead mother, who was killed by Avada Kedavra at the hands of Voldemort?" once he finished Professor Naves stared talking.  
  
"Well Harry as you have figured out I /am/ Lily Evans. I was married to Severus here for the first few years after graduating from Hogwarts. After I got pregnant with you we decided it wouldn't be safe because of his being a spy for the Headmaster. Voldemort would have forced your father to hand you over as soon as you were old enough to be a death eater. I couldn't have that happen to my baby. Sign over your life before you were even born? So I staged a wedding with my good friend James. Me and James were never legally married nor were Severus and I ever divorced. So I am and always hope to be Lily Snape." She said this and they both had massive grins spread across their face.  
  
"There's still the matter of why I looked like James for so long, and the fact that you're ALIVE!!!" Harry was utterly confused.  
  
"She's getting there Harry. Hold your horses," said his /father/.  
  
"Both of those questions have the same answer. Charms or course. We put a glamourie on you. I used a duplication charm on myself. It appeared as though I was there but I was really in California on a mission for the ministry." She paused again.  
  
"So how did I survive the Avada Kedavra then?"  
  
"Well, the Snapes have a natural resistance for the Avada Kedavra and they can fight off the imperius. It's only the cruciatus that has any affect on us. It's also the worst one," explained his /father/.  
  
"So, if both my parents were alive then why did I have to live with the Dursley's so long?"  
  
"Don't you see Harry? It wouldn't have been safe for any of us. Voldemort would have kept trying to find your mother if he knew she was alive. He would have wanted you as a Death Eater if he knew you were my son, and he would have found some horrible way to punish me for not telling him that you were my son."  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Harry asked.  
  
"That Harry is for you to decide," said his mother pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Right now I think I need to go to bed. I'm pretty tired."  
  
"Of coarse Harry. Just think about the trust you have in a person before you tell them about what we told you. Maybe someday we'll be able to be a real family like we always should have been."  
  
"Alright, good night."  
  
"Good night Harry," his mother said giving him one last hug. What happened next greatly surprised him. His father (that he would never guess as being his father) also gave him a hug.  
  
"I have always loved you Harry and always will. You are my son," with that Harry headed out of the office to get back to Gryffindor tower. None of them saw the hooded figure standing just outside the door listening to every word they said. 


	7. ch 7

When Harry got back up to Gryffindor tower he saw that Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. He decided that he needed to tell them because then he would have someone to talk to about what his professors just told him. When they saw him enter the tower they ran straight up to him.  
  
"What took you so long Harry? I thought you just had to remake the potion."  
  
"Well it turned out that him and professor 'Naves' wanted to talk to me about something."  
  
"What did they say?" asked Ron. He was really impatient when it came to finding out some new information.  
  
"I found out why Professor Naves look's so much like my mum."  
  
"So? Why then are you going to tell us or are you going to make us guess all night?" asked Hermione getting a little impatient.  
  
"It turns out that she /is/ my mum." Ron and Hermione had shocked looks on their faces. "And that's not all. They also told me that Professor Snape is my father."  
  
"How is that even possible considering how much you look like James Potter?"  
  
"Ron, look at me. You know perfectly well that I no longer look anything like James Potter. I should have been able to notice it earlier."  
  
"Well who could blame you Harry? Considering how mean he was to you all these years."  
  
"Do you think he'll treat me any different now that he told me the truth?"  
  
"Well in public he would have to treat you the same as he did. It wouldn't be safe otherwise. But when you're in private you'll just have to wait and see." Hermione always sounds the same no matter what she says.  
  
"Considering what he did tonight I'll think he'll treat me better when we're alone." Harry thought about how surprised he was at how Professor Snape acted earlier. It was like he was a totally different person.  
  
"What did he do?" Ron asked once again entering the conversation.  
  
"He hugged me and told me that he loved me," Harry said this sounding as though he was still in awe at the events that had taken place. Ron and Hermione got looks of disbelief on their faces.  
  
"Who would have ever expected Professor Snape to be the fatherly type," said Ron.  
  
"I wouldn't say fatherly. Caring maybe but it's way too soon to say fatherly. There is still the matter of my mum also. People aren't allowed to know she's my mum either." Harry sounded disappointed.  
  
"Well now you know that you're not an orphan. Also you won't have to go back to the Dursley's."  
  
"Well I don't know about that either. We still have to discuss that. They also said something about certain people already knowing the truth. I'm so confused."  
  
"Well it's getting late maybe we should go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said this and was off towards the girls' dorm.  
  
"She has a point Ron. Let's go to bed. Goodnight Ron."  
  
"Night Harry."  
The next day in potions Professor Snape acted exactly the same towards him. That's exactly what Harry expected. He knew he wouldn't be able to treat him differently. Harry didn't think he would be prepared for him to treat him differently.  
  
"Everyone get with your partners," Harry started moving towards Ron. "The ones /I/ choose for you," he stopped.  
  
"Granger.Zambini, Brown.Goyle, Weasley.Parkinson, Patil. Finnegan, Potter. Malfoy." He named all of the partners and everyone got to work.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? Since when do you call me by my first name?"  
  
"I can't exactly call you Potter can I? Considering that you're not one."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know Harry. I know about your 'relationship' with the professors"  
  
"H-how do you know? Were you eavesdropping?"  
  
"Um.Yes, but that's beside the point. I'm not going to tell anyone."  
  
"How am I supposed to trust that you won't?"  
  
"I have no reason to. Well it's not like there's anyone to tell anyways. I told you didn't I? That you were starting to look like Professor Snape? See, I know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Yeah right. Let's just finish the potion ok?" Just as he said that Neville and Deans potion exploded.  
  
"Not again, 50 points from Gryffindor. Class dismissed. Except for you potter I need a word with you in my office." Harry slightly nodded his head and started towards the professors' office.  
  
Harry had been in the office for about ten minutes when his /parents/ entered. "You wanted to talk to me?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes Harry we do. Did being partnered with Draco go well. You appeared to get your potion correct this time."  
  
"He said that he knew. He must have been listening last night."  
  
"Harry what is the one thing you want more then anything in the world?"  
  
"I wouldn't be able to name just one thing. There are too many things I want."  
  
"Just tell us what they are. Maybe we can see what we can do."  
  
"Well I want people that care about me that I can care about. I have Hermione, and the Weasley's but that's not real family. I also want someone that I could talk to about my problems and I have no idea why I'm telling you all this."  
  
"Well Harry we are your parents and we want to know these things about you."  
  
"Yeah I know, it's just going to take some getting used to."  
  
"We know Harry we just want you to know we're here for you and always will be."  
  
"Harry we spoke to the headmaster and he thinks it would be a good idea to take the charms off of you and enroll you under a different name." his father spoke as though he really cared for Harry's safety.  
  
"Won't people get suspicious with my sudden disappearance?"  
  
"For the first few weeks you will use an alternation charm and a time turner. Then you will be in 'hiding' for fear that Voldemort will come after you."  
  
"Does that mean that we'll be able to be a real family?"  
  
"If you want us to be. Harry it's your choice. We're all for it." This made Harry smile.  
  
"I guess I still need to get use to this, but I think I'll like having a family." His parents smiled to each other. "When are we going to do this?"  
  
"We're ready when you are."  
  
"Maybe next week?"  
  
"Sounds good to us."  
  
"Will I have to be resorted?"  
  
"Yes but if you get resorted into Gryffindor we'll say your staying in my chambers because there's not enough room in there."  
  
"Sounds good. I've got to go. Bye"  
  
"Good bye Harry. See you later."  
  
***TBC***  
  
AN: No Draco was not the hooded figure listening to the conversation. He found out another way. *Evil smirk* you'll find out what's going on later!!! Aren't you proud? I've never written this much at one time before!!! 


	8. ch 8

It's been a week and it was the day that he was to have the charm taken off of him and he was supposed to be resorted. He was sure he was going to have a hard time with all the changes. If he was sorted into Gryffindor he would still have to sleep in the tower because it would look suspicious if Harry Potter just disappeared. His parent's chambers were now together with a room for Harry even though he wasn't going to be staying there. After Harry Potter disappears he will be able to stay in his parents chambers because he's 'used' to being down there. He was supposed to be going to the headmaster's office to get the charms taken off. He told Hermione and Ron all about what was going on. He was hoping it wouldn't get to confusing having two identities. He was also hoping that his parents would help him keep things straight. He was glad it was only going to last a couple of weeks. On his way up to the headmaster's office he had a run in with Malfoy.  
  
"How are you doing Harry?"  
  
"Please don't call me that it's way too creepy. Just call me Potter because I'd rather be called something I'm not then being called by my first name by you."  
  
"Ouch that hurts Harry."  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't such a bastard all those years."  
  
"Yeah maybe."  
  
"See yah Malfoy I've got to go to the Headmasters office."  
  
"Yeah right bye 'Potter'" With that Harry was off walking towards the headmasters office to get ready for the days events.  
  
"Well Harry we'll take the charms off now. Don't be surprised at what you see." Harry nodded. Dumbledore said the counter spell and everyone gasped. His hair was a lot less messy. His facial features where sharper. His skin was paler and he was about five inches taller. With just those changes no one would ever guess that this was Harry Potter.  
  
"I like it," his parents smiled.  
  
"Me too Harry, me too," his father pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Harry you will go down to your parents chambers and stay down there until dinner. You will be resorted. We still need to think of a new name for you. Any suggestions?"  
  
"How does Christopher Snape sound?" his father suggested.  
  
"It sounds good to me. Shall we go down now?" Harry and his father nodded and they left the office.  
  
Once down in his parent's chambers he decided he would check out his new room even if it were only for looks, he was going to be staying there after two weeks.  
  
"Harry? Or should I say Christopher?" asked his mother.  
  
"Call me Christopher, then I'll be able to get used to it,"  
  
"Are you sure?" Christopher smiled and then nodded. "Alright, Christopher could you come out here? Your father and I want to talk to you." He followed his mother out of the room. They had a few hours until dinner.  
  
"Alright, there are a few things that need to be sorted out. One being that Christopher, you will be going through the dinner twice tonight, like you will every meal. Once as Christopher Snape and the other time as Harry Potter. The charm will be easy enough for you. All you have to do is point your wand at yourself and say 'Alterna' which you'll have to have on all night. To take it off, just point your wand back at you and say 'the end'. Alright?" Christopher nodded.  
  
"Are you going to help me so everything doesn't get confusing?"  
  
"Of course, and if anyone asks you're a transfer from Anderson academy of magic. Also we are both to be known as your parents to make it less confusing for you. You transferred here because we wanted you nearer and we are having you transferred now because we had to have a few things sorted out before you could come here. Any questions?" Christopher shook his head.  
  
"I still don't know much about either of you."  
  
"What would you like to know Christopher?" asked his mother looking quite interested in her son.  
  
"Please do you think you could call me Chris for short?"  
  
"Sure whatever you want. It's your name after all." His father smiled at him.  
  
A few hours later they headed towards the great hall fortunately enough they didn't run into anyone. After Christopher was resorted and went through his first dinner he would have to go through it again as Harry Potter. They entered the great hall and sat by his parents at the head table. The headmaster stood up. "I would like to introduce you to our new transfer student. He is the son of two of our professors. His name is Christopher Snape and he will be sorted now." Christopher stood up and headed towards the stool that the sorting hat was on. He could hear people whispering things like 'That's Snapes son?', 'Who would have a kid with Snape?', 'He's pretty cute for being related to professor Snape.', 'I bet you Professor Naves is his mother.' He put the sorting hat on his head and as soon as he did it yelled out "Gryffindor" Exactly what he was expecting. Everyone else except for the people at the head table were in shock. Now there was a new wave of whispers. 'How could a Snape get into Gryffindor?', 'I never would have expected that.'  
  
He sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Hi I'm Ron this is Hermione and that's Harry."  
  
"Hi there I'm Chris." He smiled at his new 'Friends'.  
  
"So you're a fifth year?"  
  
"Yeah but I'm not going to be staying in Gryffindor tower. The headmaster said there's no room so I'll be staying in my parents' quarters."  
  
"So we know Professor Snape is your father but who's your mother?"  
  
"Oh, it's Professor Naves. That's her maiden name. She goes by that so not to confuse the students."  
  
"I see. So you're everything Gryffindor except where you're sleeping?" asked Hermione entering the conversation.  
  
"Yep, it looks like it."  
  
"That's great that means we'll have a lot of our classes together." Harry just nodded during the conversation. (AN: In case you're confused. When he is in the form of Chris I'll say Chris. When he's in the form of Harry, I'll say Harry. Got it? Good)  
  
"I guess so," said Chris. They all walked up to Gryffindor tower together. They were up there for a bit talking about Chris' family and stuff. "I guess I better be going down. I do start classes tomorrow." He walked out and never came back.  
  
"So Harry what's it like having a double life?"  
  
"Horribly confusing. I can't wait until the two weeks are over."  
  
"Yeah I don't think I would be able to stand it. Does anyone else besides us know the truth?"  
  
"Well Malfoy does but he said he wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"You actually believed him?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Could you imagine what Professor Snape would do to him if he told anyone?"  
  
"You do have a point there."  
  
"I know. I hope that classes don't get confusing tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah well, maybe we should go to bed. Good night guys."  
  
"Night Hermione," Ron and Harry said in unison.  
  
***TBC*** 


	9. ch9

The next day Harry/Chris was going to have to keep track of everything he did because he would get confused otherwise. He didn't know what his parents were going to do something to help him but he wasn't sure what they were planning. He was actually going to have to go through each hour twice. He was going to be staying in his parents chambers after two weeks but it's going to seem more like four.  
  
He didn't know if he was going to be able to handle it. He was wondering how his parents would act especially his father. His mother was always nice but his father could be a real pain. He decided he would just have to wait until then to find out how his father is going to act. He was probably going to act differently to him when he was Harry then when he was Chris.  
  
He was right about being treated differently. He had to keep up the act, but at the same time be nice to his son. He could tell his father was just as confused as he was. It would probably be easier for his mother because she was always nice to everyone. She didn't have to worry about being nice to some people and mean to others because she always treated everyone the same unless they gave her a reason not to. He was the happiest when he got through all of his classes twice that day without any problems. He was hoping it would go this smoothly every day.  
  
Chris ran into Malfoy and Malfoy spoke first. "So Chris what's it like living a double life?"  
  
"How am I ever going to know if your trustworthy or not?"  
  
"Why would I not be?"  
  
"Because your father's a Death Eater."  
  
"Hey, just because my father is evil doesn't mean that I am. Just like you."  
  
"My father is not evil."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
"How am I supposed to trust you?"  
  
"I guess you'll just have to. Besides you still haven't answered my question."  
  
"What? Oh, it's the most confusing thing that I have ever experienced."  
  
"Well I figured that much."  
  
"Could you please not mention it you never know who could be listening." He was meaning that to sound rude. "How did you find out anyways?"  
  
"With this," he lifted what appeared to be a crystal ball. "It's a mitari ball. You can use it to see anything you want."  
  
"Why were you looking at me with it?"  
  
"I wasn't. I was looking at my godfather."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know just to see what he was up to. Then I saw that you and Professor Naves were there and I got intrigued."  
  
"That's just like you Malfoy, listening to other peoples conversations for your own enjoyment. Well I'm leaving now to go find my friends."  
  
"Bye." Chris was gone. "Why doesn't anyone want to be my friend?"  
  
*********  
  
'Why does Malfoy have to be so annoying? If he wasn't so annoying he'd have a lot more friends besides Crabbe and Goyle who I haven't seen around him lately. It's weird. Why would he be spying on my father? Does my father know he does that? Maybe I should tell him.' Chris changes directions and headed towards his parents chambers. He walked up to the portrait that blocked the entrance to it and told it the password. 'fire and ice'. "Father?"  
  
"Yes Chris?"  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Oh? What is it?"  
  
"I just found out that Draco has a mitari ball and he uses it to spy on you."  
  
"What? Mitari balls are illegal. For a good reason too."  
  
"What reason is that?"  
  
"Because it could be used to see something that their not meant to."  
  
"As he just proved that he heard our conversation that wasn't meant to be?"  
  
"Precisely, that could have been dangerous. Maybe I should have a talk with young Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Father, do you think I could stay down here for a few hours? I'm getting quite confused and I don't want to get more confused then is needful."  
  
"Sure Chris, you can stay down here until dinner."  
  
"Thank you father."  
  
"No thank you Chris, it's too quiet down here by myself you should come down here more often. Your mother's probably in her office right now grading papers," they both smiled.  
  
"I think I'll be in my room for a while ok?"  
  
"That's fine. Chris, I know this is all strange to you but it is necessary for your safety."  
  
"I know father. Bye."  
  
"Bye Chris." Chris went into his room and thought about all the things that he had been doing the last day or so. It was all getting confusing. He didn't know how he was going to keep it straight for another week and a half. He also wasn't sleeping well because of his dreams. He couldn't sleep and when he did he woke up in a lot of pain. He couldn't tell his parents about it because he didn't want them to worry about him more then they already did. He stayed in his room until his father came and told him it was almost time for dinner. He didn't want to go through it twice. He didn't know why he let his parents talk him into it, but they insisted that it was for his safety. 


	10. ch10

People change chapter 10

Chris was so glad he wasn't going to have to live his double life anymore. That night at dinner Headmaster Dumbledore was going to tell everyone that Harry had gone to school in America.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Chris?"

"I was wondering if there was any way that I could stay here with you and Mum. I mean it would make me feel more like we were a real family and I've never had a real family." Severus went over and hugged Chris tightly.

"I'll have to talk to your mother but I'm sure she will be glad to have you. I mean we already have a room for you and everything."

"Thanks Dad."

"Anything for you," Severus and Chris both smiled. "Now come, we need to get to dinner; Albus is going to make the announcement." Father and son walked side by side all the way to the great hall where they separated as Chris went over to sit with his fellow Gryffindors.

"May I have everyone's attention Please," Everyone quieted down. "My Harry Potter has decided to spend the rest of his schooling in America where it will be safer for him. If anyone would like his mailing address please come and see me sometime. That is all; enjoy your meal."

After the meal Chris and his parents went down to their family's quarters. They decided to spend a bit of time together as a family and then Chris went off to bed because he had classes the next morning.

The next day

The next day class went quite well with Chris except for all of the talk of Harry's leaving. Once his classes were over he went with his father to his office because his parents had something to tell him.

"Hi Mum," said Chris.

"Hello Chris, How were your classes today?"

"There were the same as usual. So what did you two want to talk to me about?"

"Chris it appears your mother is..." Severus paused.

"Is what? You aren't sick are you?"

She laughed, "No I'm not sick, actually Chris it appears as though you are going to have a little brother or sister."

A/N: Sorry so short and crappy, just something I threw together in 10 minutes because its been almost like a year since I updated anything. So tell me what you think.


End file.
